Gare aux cons !
by PoseidonDemon
Summary: Une petite songifc qui m'a été inspiré par une chanson. Et si Alphonse n'était pas un garçon adorable pour une fois ? Et si Winry le remettait à sa place :P ? Enjoy !


_**Gare aux cons**_

Auteur: Posei

Base: Fullmetal Alchemist, et la chanson Gare aux cons.

Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient ! Snif ! Ma belle Winry et mon Alphonsounet kawaiiii ! lol

Genre: Songfic et one-shot.

Remarque : Bon alors en fait l'idée m'est venu d'une chanson. Je me suis mis à imaginer la scène entre Winry et Alphonse et donc j'ai eu envie de l'écrire. On va bien voir ce que ça donne ! XD Par contre j'ai dû modifier quelques trucs, enfin vous verrez bien.

**Avertissement ! Y'a des propos qui peuvent choquer ! xD**

* * *

Je marche dans Resembool. Je suis en train de rentrer chez moi. J'ai faim. Je suis restée toute la journée dehors à aider des mécanos à réparer une vieille machine. A l'angle de la rue, un garçon du village que je connais à peine, accompagné d'un autre garçon blond avec une tresse, m'interpelle.

- Hey mademoiselle il est quelle heure ?

Je lui réponds : Midi. Il me regarde et me dit, sur un ton sûr de lui :

- Ptn qu'est-ce que t'es bonne tu veux pas m'faire une pipe ?

L'autre rigole, je crois que j'ai pas compris là. Je lui réponds sur un ton doucereux :

-Hey mon grand, c'est pas comme ça qu'on parle aux gens. Tu n'aimerais pas qu'on parle comme ça à ta maman.

Le mec me regarde avec une tête de chien de garde. Il me fait :

- Vas-y parle pas d'ma mère où j'te défonce !

- Du calme Alphonse ! J'te connais à peine, tu m'agresses, c'est quoi ce manque de délicatesse ? On t'as jamais dis de traiter les filles comme des princesses ?

- Ouais mais toi j'te baise ! réplique-t-il.

Je lui passe à côté et lui lance :

- Eh ben non justement c'est bien ça l'malaise !

_Tu sais que garçon, si t'enlèves la cédille ça fait gare con, et gare aux cons ma fille, _

_Gare aux cons, gare aux cons, gare aux cons,_

_Qui perdent leurs cédilles_

_Garçon, si t'enlèves la cédille ça fait gare con, et gare aux cons ma fille,_

_Gare aux cons, gare aux cons, gare aux cons,_

_Qui perdent leurs cédilles._

Je continue ma route. Au tournant suivant j'entend :

- Hey grosse cochonne ! Quand tu veux j'te prends !

C'est encore Alphonse avec sa tête de gland ! Je me retourne et je lui dis :

- Là, tu t'enfonces, c'est indécent ! J'y crois pas mec, redescend de ta planète ! Tu t'prends pour Roy Mustang, t'as même pas d'poils sur la kekette !

Je l'ai mis en pétard ça se voit.

- Vas-y soit pas vulgaire tu vas voir où j'vais te la mettre !

Là c'est moi qui m'énerve. Je crie.

- Quoi c'est moi qui suis vulgaire ? NON MAIS LA C'EST LA FÊTE ! Je rêve, pour qui tu t'prends ? Maintenant tu t'arrêtes !

Je descend les escaliers, il descend.

- Ptan mais c'est l'bordel dans ta tête ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? T'es dans la galère ! J'veux des excuses, et j'lâcherais pas l'affaire !

- Non c'est toi qui t'excuses espèce de vieille sorcière !

- Quoi ? C'est la meilleure ! J'te donnais l'heure. J'aurais mieux fais d'me taire !

_Tu sais que garçon, si t'enlèves la cédille ça fait gare con, et gare aux cons ma fille, _

_Gare aux cons, gare aux cons, gare aux cons,_

_Qui perdent leurs cédilles_

_Garçon, si t'enlèves la cédille ça fait gare con, et gare aux cons ma fille,_

_Gare aux cons, gare aux cons, gare aux cons,_

Purée dire que y'a des garçons qui parlent comme ça ! Ils mériterait tous une bonne leçon ! Attend un peu tu vas voir !

- Tu veux jouer ! Okay, on va jouer ! Baisse ton caleçon ! Tu parles beaucoup, ça manque d'action. Tu m'as d'mandé une fellation ?

Là ça à l'air de s'activer sous ses cheveux blonds. Et ça fait comme si une ampoule s'allumait. Je crois qu'il a une révélation.

- Ouais vas-y c'est bon ! Lâche moi, pardon…

Je suis satisfaite et déclare avec véhémence.

- C'est bien ! Là t'as l'air moins con ! C'est pas normal d'avoir besoin de parler aux femmes de cette façon. Y'a un sérieux problème d'éducation ! Pourtant je suis sûr que t'as un bon fond !

Mes paroles ont l'air de faire de l'effet. Il s'assoit sur une marche et se prend la tête dans les mains.

- T'as raison j'me sens tout bidon… C'est mon frère qui m'pousse j'ai la pression !

Il a dit ça en sanglotant. Ca me donne pitié de lui. Je m'assois avec lui et lui caresse les cheveux.

- C'est bon, pleure pas !

Il manquait plus que ça, Alphonse qui fond en larmes devant moi.

_Tu sais que garçon, si t'enlèves la cédille ça fait gare con, et gare aux cons ma fille, _

_Gare aux cons, gare aux cons, gare aux cons,_

_Qui perdent leurs cédilles_

_Garçon, si t'enlèves la cédille ça fait gare con, et gare aux cons ma fille,_

_Gare aux cons, gare aux cons, gare aux cons…_

* * *

**Voilà voilou déjà fini ! C'était fun ! Alors ? Reviews please veux savoir ce que vous en pensez.**

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

**Lady:** Vu ton pseudo, tu dois être une fille. Si ça avait été le contraire, je t'aurais dit d'aller t'acheter une paire de couilles pour poster tes commentaires négatifs en prenant le risque qu'on y réponde directement. Donc, si tu passes ici, sache que les commentaires négatifs, je les accepte, du moment qu'ils sont constructifs. Ton "c'est censé être drôle ?" ne l'était pas, alors va t'acheter une vie si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de venir casser les gens sur leurs écrits, aussi peu intéressants puissent-ils te sembler. Merci :).


End file.
